


Patience

by FlitShadowflame, stubliminalmessaging



Series: Vice and Virtue [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Sleepy Sex, collaring, erotic asphyxiation, it's just porn okay, other stuff idk i might tag more later, safe sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin promised to stay over at Nori's that night after work, but with an exhausting Thursday night bar shift under his belt he is worn out and not feeling up to much. Fortunately, Nori has plans to do all the hard work and treat Dwalin very nicely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FlitShadowflame plays Nori and stubliminalmessaging plays Dwalin!

            Dwalin worked late.  Nori knew that going in.  It was hard to wait up for someone, though, hard not to think about all the terrible things that could have happened since you last spoke to them.  Nori spent most of the idle time in his studio, but not long before Dwalin's shift would end, he showered and graded a few papers restlessly.

There was something he wanted to try, and he thought Dwalin would like it but there was no guarantee.  He put the papers away and went to his bedroom, sifting through his box of toys.  He liked prepping before Dwalin arrived, to save time that could be better spent in buggery.  He worked a thick plug into himself with a grunt, thinking about having Dwalin's cock instead.  Necessities finished, he tried to find just what he was looking for...ah.

It wasn't much, just a thin strip of black leather with a buckle and a D ring on one end.  But putting it on his neck felt wonderful, like a warm coat settling unexpectedly on his shoulders when the wind chilled him.  Naked aside from the collar, Nori cleaned up his toys and went to lie on his couch, wrapping up in a blanket.

            By the time Dwalin's shift ended he was very close to calling Nori to cancel that night. He was beat and nearly asleep on his feet, having worked an unexpectedly busy shift for a Thursday night. His feet ached and his head pounded from the lights and the music and all he wanted to do was take some painkillers and collapse into his bed. He didn't have the energy to satisfy someone with such an enthusiastic sexual appetite as Nori.

But he didn't cancel. He missed Nori all day and he knew that he wanted to visit him and spend time with him even if he was exhausted. Maybe Nori would just ride him and then they could cuddle or something? He hoped that would be enough.

He knocked on Nori's door and swayed on his feet a little, shifting his weight to put less pressure on them and alleviate the soreness.

            At some point, he must have fallen asleep, because he woke to a knocking.  Nori frowned briefly and then remembered what he was supposed to be doing at – ugh, really, that was the time?  He shuffled to the door still wrapped in the blanket, checked to make sure it was Dwalin, and opened all his locks.

Dwalin looked _exhausted_.  "Come sit down, sweetheart," he said softly, tugging Dwalin inside and locking the door after him.  He steered Dwalin to the couch and pulled the blanket over both of them as he cuddled up to Dwalin's side.

            Dwalin sank down onto the couch and let his weariness settle over him. He felt like the walking dead. "How was your day, princess?" He yawned, sliding an arm around Nori's waist and enjoying the warmth of his naked body curled against him.

            Nori hummed and nuzzled Dwalin's neck.  "Boring.  Long.  Missed you," he murmured, kissing Dwalin's jaw and then licking his ear.

            "I missed you too," Dwalin said, the arm around Nori's waist shifting up to play with the ends of his hair. "And I'm afraid things are going to stay boring because I'm not capable of anything too interesting right now. I'm sorry, I'm just so beat."

            "Shh...just relax," he said, nosing Dwalin's shoulder.  "Don't worry about that."

            Dwalin sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I forgot to ask you yesterday; how was the interrogation with your students?"

            Nori smiled.  "Nothing I couldn't handle.  They were pretty cute about it, actually.  Some of 'em wanted to interrogate you, too."

            "I'll bet they did. But I'm sure they know enough about you to know you have good taste," He gave Nori a kiss and sighed, absent-mindedly stroking the blanket and tucking it in along Nori's side.

Nori snuggled closer.  "I wouldn't be sure about that.  I haven't had a proper boyfriend since before I've known that lot."

"Good, then I'll have nothing to live up to," Dwalin snuggled into Nori and the couch and the blanket. He had to sit up straighter to avoid dozing off.

"Out of curiosity, have you happened to notice that I'm naked under this blanket?" Nori asked in a low voice.  "Because personally, I get a little upset when I'm the only one naked during naked cuddle time.  And your pants are chafing me."

Dwalin sighed and scrubbed at his eyes. "Sorry baby," he shifted around under the blanket to take his pants and boxers down and stripped his shirt off, snuggling up with Nori again. He pulled Nori against his chest and felt cool metal press into his skin. He searched it out with his fingers and made a sound of surprise when he traced the supple leather and hooked his index finger in the ring. "You're not naked though, are you?"

"Well.  Not _completely_ naked," Nori grinned, kissing Dwalin's hand.  He got into the big man's lap, curling up against his chest.  The base of the plug scraped against Dwalin's thigh as Nori settled into place.  "Slutpuppy and cuddlepuppy are my two major modes, collar or no collar," he said freely.  "Lucky me, I found a guy who likes snuggles with his sex," he smiled, trailing a finger down Dwalin's breastbone.  "You're so good to me, tiger...you know you can ask for anything from me, don't you?  I may not give it, but you can always ask."

"And what if I asked if we could just cuddle and go to sleep?" He wouldn't, he was intrigued by Nori's honey sweet words and that and his seductive affections were doing a good job of warming him up. "What if I want a cuddle puppy right now? Would you give me that, even after you got yourself ready for me?"

Nori pouted and whined a little, nosing Dwalin's chest hair.  "I'll be a good puppy for you...even if you just want cuddles," he said. "But I fall asleep faster if you pet me just right," he joked with a sly grin.

"Yeah, and how's that? I've never had a puppy before, you'll have to forgive my inexperience." He pulled Nori up by the ring in his collar and into a sloppy, lazy kiss.

"I should just make you figure it out yourself," he mumbled when the kiss ended.  "The hair is a good place to start," was the hint he gave instead of leaving Dwalin in the dark right off.

Dwalin nodded and kissed Nori's temple before he began stroking his hair, strong fingers burrowing into it and massaging his scalp. "Like this? Is this good, my sweet little puppy?"

            Nori moaned and leaned into the touch.  "Mmhmmm..." In a sleepy haze of lust and pleasure, he started rutting against Dwalin slowly, not even a conscious movement.

            The scalp massage moved gradually down his head and the back of his neck until he was working at Nori's shoulders and rubbing his knotted muscles. "You're tense, pup. Did you have a hard day?"

            "Ohhhh...just...there, yes...a lot of tedious sculpting work.  Strains the shoulders and all down the arms...my back...everything."  His movements slowed and he closed his eyes.  "Please, sir, wanna be a g'boy," he murmured, head drooping.  "D'n wanna fall asleep here..."

            "Then find a way to keep yourself busy," Dwalin said, as his hands moved lower down Nori's back. Strong fingers pressed deep into knotted muscle until he eventually slid his hands down to cup Nori's ass, kneading the flesh beneath his hands.

            "Ride you?" he asked for permission, stroking Dwalin's cock slowly.  "Need you in me, sir, please...ohhh..." Dwalin's hands always felt good, but his enjoyment of Nori's ass made his touch there even hotter.

            "You know I'd never say no to that, not when you're such a good boy," Dwalin said, voice low as he slid a hand down into Nori's cleft to nudge at the base of the plug and shift it inside him.

            "Nn, y-you gonna take it out, sir?" he asked, pressing into Dwalin's hand to drive the toy deeper into him.  His hands attached themselves to Dwalin's shoulders at some point, but he couldn’t quite remember doing it.  He didn't think letting go would be wise.

            Dwalin pushed it into him a couple more times then pulled it out of him. "Do you have a rubber stashed somewhere within reach of this couch?" Dwalin asked, one hand resting on Nori's hip and stroking it with his thumb while the other was two fingers deep in Nori and teasing his prostate. "'Cause I don't know about you, but I don't really want to get up."

            Nori was tempted, more than he had been in a very long time, not to bother with a condom.  They were cozy and sleepy and it would be so _easy_.  He mentally slapped himself and fumbled with the drawer of the side table, turning up one of the packets he'd seeded there earlier in the evening.  He got it open as quickly as he could, rolling it onto Dwalin even as he tried to fuck himself on the big man's fingers.  He didn't trust himself to speak.

            "Oh, sweetheart. You're such a needy little pup," Dwalin said fondly as he withdrew his fingers from Nori and pulled him properly into his lap.

            Nori mewled as he sank down on Dwalin's cock.  It never got any smaller, of course, but it still surprised him with its girth.  Once it was all inside him, his forehead rested briefly against Dwalin's before he licked his way into a messy kiss as he started to move.

            Dwalin kissed Nori back, and he slipped one of his fingers into the ring of Nori's collar and tugged on it, kissing him hard and groaning into his mouth as he began moving.

            Nori's cock jumped every time Dwalin grabbed him by the collar, so he returned the kiss eagerly.  He couldn't ride Dwalin in earnest until they parted, though, as he was too afraid of knocking noses with rather more force than he liked.  Nori bounced in Dwalin's lap, sleep chased away by pure animal need.

            Dwalin broke the kiss to tilt his head back against the couch, moaning to the ceiling and keeping a firm grip of Nori's collar. He was eager enough that he didn't need direction but he liked having that upper hand.

            Nori licked Dwalin's bared neck, scraping his teeth over it gently for good measure.   _Mine_ , he thought with a bit of a growl.

            Dwalin's breath hitched when Nori's teeth found the bruises he had left the last time he'd ridden him and after two days of fucking him in his office and having to stifle his sounds he was more liberal with his moans.

            Nori's efforts had him panting raggedly into Dwalin's neck already, but he kept going, working his legs hard.  He moaned as he found the best angle yet, and strove to keep it.

            When Nori found the angle that worked best for both of them Dwalin cooed 'good boy' and rewarded him by worming a hand between them and stroking his cock.

            He whined and rutted into Dwalin's hand, nipping at Dwalin's neck again.

            "Are you gonna come?" Dwalin murmured. "Be a good little puppy and come for me?"

            "Y-yes," Nori breathed.  It didn't take much, just one or two more jerks of his hips and he finished with a mewl of pleasure.  He forced himself to keep moving, though he couldn't maintain the brutal pace he'd set.

            "So beautiful," Dwalin peppered Nori's face and mouth with kisses, stroking him through his orgasm. "Such a good puppy." His orgasm wasn't long after Nori's, and he held him by the hips and rocked up into him, kissing him hard.

            Nori hummed and nuzzled and kissed him back, loving the attention.  He cuddled up to Dwalin's chest, smiling faintly.  He's not sure what he meant to say, but what came out was a soft, affectionate, " _Yours_."

            Dwalin laughed softly in between kisses. He knocked their foreheads together gently and looked him in the eye. "Likewise, sweetheart. I'm yours."

            Nori smiled.  "To be continued, after sleep," he murmured.  "Want you to hold this while you fuck me from behind."  He stroked the soft leather of the collar to make it perfectly clear what he meant.

            "Yes, sleep," Dwalin groaned, a tad more sexually than he intended to. "Though when you say things like that I almost forget how tired I am."

            "May you dream of it all night so you might be particularly inventive in the morning," Nori laughed.  "Ohhh, this is always the unhappiest part," he huffed, straining as he pulled off of Dwalin's lap, and his cock.  He soothed the empty feeling by slicking the plug again, sighing in relief as he filled himself once more.

            "Perhaps I'll come up with some clever way to wake you up... provided I don't sleep for like a day 'cause that's what I feel like right now," He sighed when Nori got to his feet and his cock slid out of him. He got up and stretched before wrapping his arms around Nori from behind and kissing his hair.

            Nori wasn't sure he ever smiled so much as he did now that he had Dwalin.  "I promise if puppy is in a licking mood I'll aim for your cock, not your face," he teased, tugging Dwalin towards the bedroom.

            Dwalin growled and kissed any bit of Nori he could reach when they stopped in the bedroom. "Now I _really_ don't want to go to sleep," He said, palming Nori's ass. He knew as soon as he lay down and sat still for a moment he would be borderline comatose but he had a bit of playful energy left in him.

            "Ahh, but this is a morning-only offer.  So you should sleep and you'll get to experience it faster, in a time-is-relative-to-consciousness sort of way."  Nori pushed Dwalin onto the bed.  "Besides, I want my big cuddly papa bear."  And he hadn't meant to say that, not exactly, but hopefully Dwalin was too tired to notice.

            "I'll be whatever kind of bear you want me to be," Dwalin yawned, curling his body around Nori's and cuddling him close. He kissed at his shoulder and murmured; "We'll talk about this papa bear thing in the morning."

            Maybe he would forget.  Nori cuddled into Dwalin's chest and wished he didn't have so many _issues_.

            Dwalin didn't put much more thought into it than that, since he was about as conscious as a pile of bricks after what felt like only a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

            Nori wasn't terribly awake when he regained consciousness, but there was a warm, furry man cuddling him and that was Good.  He nuzzled the muscular chest and found that Good as well.

He shifted down a little further and found a lovely thick cock, with some good length as well.  This, Nori liked best yet.  He rubbed his cheek against it, humming softly.

            Dwalin squirmed and moved around in his sleep on a good night, though tonight was far from a good night in regards to his sleep schedule. He could have easily done some marathon sleeping and having a hot redhead nuzzling at his cock only made him twitch a little and cause a shift in the rhythm of his snores.

            Nori lapped at the tip for a while, but soon tired of this and moved instead to suckle Dwalin's balls.  He also felt the powerful draw of Dwalin's muscular ass, vaguely wanting to try putting his tongue into Dwalin for a change.

            Nori's tongue playing with the tip of his cock had his hips rolling gently in his sleep and he was groaning softly in his sleep when his balls received such lovely attention. As he was prone to, he rolled unconsciously, laying on his stomach and trapping his cock between his stomach and the sheets. His snoring got softer as it was muffled slightly by the pillow.

            Well, that was an invitation if he'd ever seen one.  Still, he didn't take it immediately, instead nuzzling Dwalin's back and licking his neck.  He rubbed the muscles gently as he worked his way down, kissing along Dwalin's spine.

            Muscles tensed under Nori's hands and mouth, and Dwalin's breathing picked up very slightly. His cock leaked against the sheets and his hips shifted in response to the light stimuli.

            Nori scraped his teeth over one round cheek, enjoying the firmness of it.  His hand toyed with the other, rolling and kneading the flesh.  Having Dwalin stretched out beneath him was just...very nice.

            Dwalin's hips alternated between pushing back into Nori's teeth and hand and grinding his cock between the mattress and his own abdomen.

            Watching Dwalin like this was beyond stimulating.  Nori swallowed hard and adjusted his cock.  He had to remind himself that he had a _plan_.  He used both hands to gently part Dwalin's cheeks and he licked along the cleft, from just shy of his hole all the way up to his tailbone.  A shiver ran down Dwalin's spine at that but he stayed miraculously asleep.

            Tentatively, not really sure if this was such a good idea anymore, Nori circled Dwalin's hole with his tongue and pressed against it.

            Dwalin's thighs parted a little further and he humped against the bed, moaning and very slowly returning to consciousness.

            He should stop, but...Dwalin was so hot like this, moaning and squirming under him.  He pressed his tongue in harder.

            Coming awake typically didn't take long for Dwalin; he was the type to get up instead of lazing too long in bed. When he had an impossibly good completely foreign sensation that seemed to be coming from his ass area, it was harder to get his wits about him. Plus his hips seemed to have taken it upon themselves to grind his cock against the bed and the friction was maddening and hot and so fucking good.

            Nori shied away from Dwalin's hole when he saw signs the big man was starting to wake.  Kissing the small of his back as he massaged Dwalin's hips and ass was far less controversial.

            All the sensations stopped and Dwalin blinked his eyes open, groaning and rubbing his face against the pillow. "Good morning," he yawned, voice gravellier than usual. He stretched out on the bed and then looked over his shoulder at Nori.

            Nori grinned, licking Dwalin's spine.  "Morning," he said cheerfully.  "You rolled over, so I had to improvise," he pouted a little, referring to his promise to wake Dwalin with a blowjob.

            "I think you were enjoying yourself more than you're letting on," He rolled onto his side and then crawled onto his knees. His cock was hard and flushed and damp. "I didn't hate it, you know, what you were doing. It was different, but good-different."

            Nori kissed his cheek and moved to grab a condom.  "Have you ever bottomed before?" Nori asked, deciding there's no real way to be delicate about this.  He rolled the rubber onto Dwalin even as he spoke, making it clear he didn't intend to have Dwalin start doing any such thing _now_.  He had made _plans_  for that cock this morning.

            "No, never really had a partner interested in it," Dwalin replied, hands cupping Nori's jaw and giving him a long kiss before he gave his rear a smack. "All fours. Now, please."

            Nori moaned and got into position in a hurry.  He could see how exclusive bottoms would be attracted to Dwalin.  But Nori had never really understood why anyone would deny themselves half the pleasures of sex.  It wasn't a conversation they needed to have now, or even soon, but Nori was far more interested in that discussion than the one Dwalin had wanted them to have this morning.

            Dwalin pulled the plug out of Nori and tossed it to the floor. He didn't waste a second, taking Nori by the hips and mounting him swiftly. He just barely gave himself time to sigh and appreciate how hot and perfect and impossibly tight Nori was even after all the rigorous fucking _and_ sleeping with a plug in all night. After he was done marveling the tightness of his rear, he reached one hand off Nori's hip and hooked in under the band of his collar, using it as a sort of set of reins to pull Nori back to meet each of his rough thrusts.

            Nori's moan was cut off by the yank at his collar.  He pushed back to meet Dwalin's thrusts, whimpering urgently.

            Dwalin pulled on it again, thinking about the lovely red stripes Nori would have across his throat when they were done. His thrusts turned savage, and he nearly bowled Nori over every time he surged forward.

            He had to cling to the bedspread to stay upright – and soon even that wasn't enough, so he held on to the headboard.  He was starting to understand some of the appeal Dwalin found in being strangled, though he still wasn't sure he really enjoyed it for its own sake.  Next time he'd be sure to grab a leash, so Dwalin could pull like they both wanted without choking him.

            "How's that, pup?" Dwalin growled, canting his hips to drive more effectively into Nori. "Is that enough for you? You're a needy little thing, can't be satisfied by anything but the biggest cock and the roughest fucking. Isn't that right?"

            Nori whimpered and nodded, mewling as Dwalin's thrusts practically lift him off the bed.

            "I wish I had a leash for you," Dwalin groaned. "So I could lead you around your house and pull you into my lap to suck my cock. Though I don't think you'd need much pulling, would you my sweet little pet?"

            Little unvoiced grunts, more and more desperate, escaped as Dwalin spoke.  After this, he was digging out the leash.  He didn't have class until the afternoon – surely they could squeeze at least one more round in?  And then Dwalin could go take a nice long nap before his shift.

            "Oh sweetheart, I love when you're whiny and desperate," Dwalin's thrusts picked up and he slid a hand down from Nori's hip to squeeze the base of his cock. "Beg me to let you come. Show me how good you can be."

            Nori bucked into Dwalin's hand, keening wordlessly.  After a moment spent regaining some fragment of control, he rasped, "Please...'ll be good...m-master please, yours, your good dog."

            Dwalin's strokes were erratic and he tried to match them to the movement of his hips but since they were so sporadic there was no coordinating it. "Not master. Something else. You know what, darling. You can say it."

            Nori whined and fought it, but he knew what Dwalin meant and... and it felt right.  "Please... _daddy_ , please, please let me come."

            "Yes, baby," He groaned, yanking on Nori's collar and pumping his cock at a similar feverish pace as his hips moved. "Come for me, pup, come for daddy."

            Nori sobbed as he came.  He managed to detach his clenched hands from the headboard by mentally convincing himself that Dwalin wasn't actually going to plow him right into it the moment he let go, ending up on all fours again.  Dwalin was just so big and powerful...the same strong arms that made him feel safe could also do a lot of damage, if they weren't careful.

            Dwalin might have plowed Nori into the headboard had he had any more than two or three more thrusts left in him before he pushed hard into him one last time and came, biting his lip so hard he tasted blood.

            Nori squirmed under him, trying not to pull too hard in the opposite direction of the hand on his collar.

            Dwalin sighed and brushed his knuckles affectionately against the back of Nori's neck for a moment before he pulled his hand back from the collar. He rolled them onto their sides with care, careful not to dislodge himself. Then he snuggled up against Nori's back, kissing at his nape.

            Nori sighed and let Dwalin move him wherever he liked.  "I do actually have a leash," he murmured once he felt partially recovered.  "And no morning classes."

            "That sounds like a great combination," Dwalin said, nipping at Nori's shoulder. He moved a hand up to trace the warm supple leather of Nori's collar, sliding his thumb under it and stroking his skin. He was silent for a few moments, just stroking and kissing Nori's skin. Eventually he did speak up again. "You know you don't have to tell me _why_ you have a daddy kink. Knowing that you have one is enough."

            Nori smiled and nuzzled Dwalin's hand.  Somehow, it was easier to talk about these things with Dwalin's arms around him, especially if he didn’t have to look the big man in the eyes.  "Noah Rivers didn't want a kid.  He wanted a muse, and my mother gave him that, for a while.  He married her because he's a good Jewish boy and she was pregnant.  And then he abandoned us a few years later because it was too difficult for him to have that kind of responsibility to someone.  For someone who didn't like kids, my mom sure had a lot.  She just wasn't interested in us.  I don't know why.

"I think she was better with Dori – he was her first child, and she really loved his father.  She just kind of broke after that.  That's what Dori says, anyway.  But she needed a man to feel whole, I guess; her entire adult life she was either in a relationship or less than three months away from one.  She was beautiful, that helped.  But she was very...dependent.  Dorian might have liked that.  Noah liked it for a while but then it bothered him.  Ori's father _really_ liked it.  He encouraged it.  She barely made any decisions without his input, towards the end.  She didn't even have a driver's license anymore, all the money was in his name, she signed over the deed to our house..."  Nori sighed.  "It's not really some complicated Freudian thing.  My biological father neglected and abandoned me, and my stepfather literally had a redheaded stepchild to blame for just about anything.  I just...I like being held," he admitted shyly.  "No one...no one really did that for me, as a kid.  I was a weirdo loner at school and the unlovable child of two people who didn't want kids at home."

            Dwalin pet Nori's chest and nuzzled into his shoulder throughout Nori's story. When he finished, he kissed Nori's cheek and held him close. "I can't fix your childhood or your family, but I promise that I will hold you whenever you want me to and probably sometimes when you don't because I love doing it." He laid a hand over Nori's heart and stroked the skin there. "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to open up to me and I promise that I feel the same way, I just don't really have much to open up about."

            Nori closed his eyes and just enjoyed the closeness and the warmth for a while.  "It's probably for the best that at least one of us is well-adjusted.  I'm...better than I used to be.  High school was really bad, and college was...not good, but important.  I developed my own sense of self-worth that wasn't related to how other people treated me, and I could finally believe I was good at something, even if I sort of hated that I got the talent from Noah.  But some time ago I decided...he wasn't my father.  He was just a friend of my mom's, because he might as well have been a sperm donor for all the parenting he did.  So it doesn't matter if I'm like Noah, as long as I don't _act_  like him."

            "If that's what you need to do to feel alright, then you go ahead and do it.” He continued petting and nuzzling Nori absentmindedly. "I'm going to pull out of you now. I want to turn you around so I can kiss you, alright?"

            "Mmkay," he mumbled, even though he really liked this position.

            Dwalin pulled out carefully and took care of the condom before he gripped Nori by the shoulder and rolled him until they were lying on their sides, face to face. He smiled and kissed Nori, cuddling him in close again.


	3. Chapter 3

            Nori rubbed noses with Dwalin and stroked his arm. "You're so good to me," he sighed.

            "I'd be hard-pressed to find anything wrong with how you treat me, too," He grinned when they rubbed noses. "You're fantastic."

            "Speaking of how fantastic I am...the leash is in your favorite drawer, tiger," Nori grinned.

            "I'll investigate that in a minute. I'm not done cuddling the fuck out of you," He said, nosing at Nori's hair.

            "Don't cuddle _all_ the fuck out of me," he laughed.  "I'm gonna want that in a minute."

            "I don't think any amount of cuddling would make you _that_ out of fuck," He nipped at Nori's neck playfully.

            "Cuddling actually restores the amount of fuck in me," he joked.

            "Well in that case..." Dwalin pulled Nori even closer and kissed him tenderly, his big hands caressing his back and coming to rest just above his ass.

            Nori purred into the kiss, tweaking one of Dwalin's nipple piercings.

            Dwalin groaned and shifted so their hips were slotted together. His cock hadn't yet made a recovery but rubbing it against Nori's was still delicious. Nori slipped a leg between Dwalin's and dragged their bodies even closer. "I wish I could stay in bed with you forever," Dwalin murmured, giving Nori a lazy kiss.

            "Everyone has to eat eventually," Nori laughed.  "Besides, you can't show me off if we never leave the bed."

            "I'd say you're a prize, but that's rude and not right at all. Though I think you like showing me off too," he smirked. "Did you brag to your students about me?"

            "Only a little," he grinned.  "Some of them bragged about you for me.  They all know where you work, after all; plenty of them frequent the pub."

            "What did they have to say about me? Hopefully more than that I can mix a decent cocktail," He was only fishing for compliments a _little_ bit.

            "Some of them have probably hit on you before or since," Nori laughed, prodding Dwalin's chest.  "Suffice to say, tiger, you've still got it."

            "Well of course I've still got it, I got seduced by someone as hot as you," Dwalin sat up rolled his body so he was crouched over Nori, all in one smooth move. "Did they say anything about all the hickeys?"

            "One or two vampire jokes, but I reminded them they have actually seen you walk around during the day," he teased.

            "I do work in a bar all night, it wouldn't be entirely impossible," From his place crouched over Nori he leaned on one elbow and stroked Nori's hair with his other hand. "I'm glad they weren't too bad, though. My coworkers would be absolutely crude to you. They're like that."

            Nori bucked his hips to rub against Dwalin.  "Are you saying you're not crude?  Or that I'm not?"

            "Not as crude as they are," Dwalin said, stooping down to kiss Nori. "And anyways, I don't want them making filthy remarks about what's mine."

            "Mmm, I love it when you get all cave-man on me.  Come on, big boy, show me what you've got," he urged, hoping Dwalin would make good on his promises about the leash.

            "That's good, because cave-man is one of my default modes," He kissed down the side of Nori's neck, stubble probably burning as he went. He bit another mark into the side of Nori's neck, adding to his collection, before he moved on.

            "Ah - y-yeah, I've noticed.  Dwalinnnn I don't want kisses, I want your cock, please?" he pouted, rubbing up on him again.

            "Well I want to give you kisses, so that's just too bad," He nipped along Nori's jaw.

            "F-fine," he grunted, his hand darting down to his own cock.  "I'll take care of myself, then..."

            As soon as Nori's hand started to move Dwalin grabbed it, taking it and pinning it to the bed at Nori's side. For good measure he did the same to the other, and then smirked down at Nori. "Normally I would be content to watch you, but I think this time you should wait. After all, how can we go places in public if you can't go without instant gratification?"

            Nori growled and struggled under Dwalin, though not with any great ferocity.  "Dwalin!  Lemme go!  's not like we could do what you were after in public, either..."

            Dwalin ignored Nori's protests and just kept him held down. He leaned down and circled his tongue around Nori's pierced nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

            Nori moaned and struggled to thrust against anything that might provide him with some friction.  "N-not fair...Dwalin...please..."

            Dwalin was careful to keep his body from touching any part of Nori besides holding his hands at his sides and where his thighs touched his hips as they bracketed them. He bit down on Nori's nipple and tugged on the ring.

            "N-no!" Nori whined.  "Don't tease, please daddy please I want your cock please..." but more than that, he wanted Dwalin to control him.  He still tried helplessly to rub off on the air.

            Dwalin made no comment, though he did let Nori's hands go, leaning off the edge of the bed to dig around in the nightstand.

            Nori stayed still, not sure what to expect and rather enjoying the feeling.

            Dwalin found a pair of lined handcuffs and took Nori's wrists and fastened them to the headboard. He tested the chain then sat back, straddling Nori's hips and holding them down so he couldn't seek relief that way. His smirk was mischievous as he watched his catch.

            "N-no, Dwalin – dammit – " he whined, tugging on the cuffs.  "Why?" he pouted.

            "Because you're so cute when you're all trussed up and whiny," He stroked Nori's cheek with his fingertips. "Now stay still or I'll tie your legs too." Dwalin said, crawling off of Nori and laying on his stomach between Nori's legs. He nuzzled Nori's balls and lapped at them.

            "Ohgodfuck," Nori whimpered, his toes curling with pleasure.  "Dwalin, no, nooo, nonono you can't do this to me, please," he wails, his legs definitely not still.

            Dwalin ignored him, lifting Nori’s legs to rest on his shoulders and licking downwards, pausing at the taste of the lube from the condom on Nori's hole but soldiering through, probing him with his tongue.

            "Fuck – fuck – Dwalin – please," he sobbed, trying to force the tongue deeper.  "God, please, no...yes... _fuck_."

            Dwalin kept it at a tease, pulling back every time Nori squirmed and tried to get it deeper. He laid his tongue flat and licked at the twitching muscle a few times, then slid his thumb into Nori and began pumping it into him. "You don't even know what you want," he remarked, flicking his tongue over Nori's balls again.

            Nori mewled in distress.  "I – I do, I w-want to _come_ , but if you're just going to, to wind me up – Dwalin!  Oh please..."

            "Leash is in the bottom drawer, you said, right?" Dwalin pulled away from Nori, though his thumb kept working at his hole, not quite deep enough to stimulate his prostate and not thick enough to give him that delicious stretch. He leaned over to rummage through the drawer again, grinning when he found the leash. He fiddled with the clip while he teased Nori with his thumb. "We're gonna go for a walk around the house. Is there anything else you want?"

            Nori gulped, still trying fruitlessly to ride Dwalin's thumb.  "I – w-want a plug," he said.  "And I'm not going to keep my hands off unless you make me."

            "As you wish, princess," He leaned off the bed and retrieved the plug from earlier, wiping it clean. He switched his thumb for a pair of fingers and stretched Nori out. It didn't take long because of their rigorous, very recent sex, and before long he was pushing the plug into Nori. He smirked as he nudged at the base, shifting it inside the redhead. "Is that everything?"

            Nori squirmed.  "...y...ye...no," he decided, blushing.  "The – in the closet, there's a black box, you can pick anything you like as well, but I want...I want the, the spreader bar," he managed to say finally.  "Please, Daddy?" he added, biting his lip.

            "Yes, baby, whatever you want," Dwalin said, smiling and giving Nori a sweet kiss before he got to his feet and went to the closet. He found the spreader bar and kept rooting through the box.

            Nori waited impatiently on the bed, grunting as he tugged on the handcuffs again.

            Dwalin inspected a couple of the cock rings. "Will any of these fit me?" he asked.

            "...Yeees.  Probably.  There should be an adjustable leather one?  It has a cinch.  It looks more like a tiny bolo tie than anything else."  Which had been one of the main reasons he got it – the idea of his cock wearing a tie just tickled him enormously.

            Dwalin found it and took it with him back to the bed. He uncuffed Nori's left hand, freed the chain from the headboard, then cuffed his wrists back together again. He dragged Nori to the edge of the bed so that his legs hung off, then began fastening the spreader bar to his ankles.

            He yelped at the rough treatment, but he loved every second even so.  Once he was sitting up he tried to grind on the plug to stimulate his prostate, with limited success.

            Once the spreader bar was in place Dwalin sat back and fastened the ring around himself. "Stand up," he said.

            Nori set his feet on the ground and rose unsteadily, fidgeting as he watched Dwalin for some kind of cue.

            Dwalin waited for Nori to get to his feet, then stepped back a couple of paces. "Come on darling, come to daddy."

            Face red, Nori waddled toward him, feeling like a very under-dressed penguin.  He kept half-tripping and barely catching himself, setting his heart to pounding.

            Watching Nori made Dwalin smile. Nori looked positively adorable and Dwalin wanted nothing more than to make a mess of him. When he stood before Dwalin he gave him a kiss in reward and a few strokes to his cock. "On your knees, sweetheart."

            The kiss was altogether too brief, and the touch altogether too long; Nori was trying to bank his arousal, not stoke it.  Dwalin appeared to have different plans.

Kneeling was an even more awkward proposition than walking upright.  Nori ended up shifting one leg back and dropping on that knee first, before shifting the other leg to match.  His thighs were spread almost uncomfortably wide like this, but at least he wasn't about to fall over.

            Dwalin crossed the room then turned to face Nori again. "Crawl to me, pup."

            Nori flushed and strained against the cuffs before sliding one knee forward uncertainly.  Moving too quickly had him pitching forward. He shuffled closer, hyperaware of his aching cock.

            "Such a good boy," Dwalin cooed, stroking Nori's hair tenderly when Nori finally made his way over to him. He retrieved the leash from the bed and clipped it onto the ring on Nori's collar. "Come, pet, we're going to go for a walk."

            He nuzzled Dwalin's hand and relaxed a little, thinking it was over.  Nori whimpered when Dwalin put the leash on him, but made no other protest and didn't even consider using his safe word.  It had been a very long time since he trusted someone enough to submit to anything like this...he needed it more than he'd realized.

            Dwalin took a few small steps towards the bedroom doorway and paused when the leash pulled taut. He jerked on it slightly. "Come."

            Nori whined and shuffled a little faster, struggling not to tumble forward or overreach.

            "Oh, don't whine, darling. You know what that does to me." Dwalin gave Nori another pet when he caught up, then began leading him slowly out into the hall and towards the kitchen. Dwalin allowed a bit of slack on the leash but mostly it was taut and straight and occasionally he was almost dragging Nori along as he shuffled along on his knees. When they reached the kitchen, Dwalin sank into one of the chairs at the table and coaxed Nori close.

            The crawling got even more awkward as his erection hardened further, making it nearly painful to move this way.  His eyes were watering by the time Dwalin sat down, and he hid his face in Dwalin's thigh once he was close enough.

            "Oh, pup," Dwalin chuckled when Nori hid his face, showering him in pets and caresses. He took Nori's chin between his thumb and index finger and tipped his head up. He saw what he hoped were just watery eyes and he asked quietly; "Too much?"

            "Just right," he moaned, voice rough.  "Please, Master, let me suck you," he begged, rubbing his cheek against Dwalin's hand.  "Fuck my mouth, give it to me until I'm choking and crying, please."  And he should have established a safe gesture, but he was incapable of thinking of something that would work while he was trussed up like this.

            Dwalin stroked his thumb along Nori's cheekbone. "Go find a condom, pup. Bring it back to me."

            Nori whined a little but turned and crawled away, heading to the living room.  It didn't occur to him until he was already there that this would almost certainly mean opening a drawer with his teeth and blindly fishing around in it with his bound hands.  Not that his other options were much better.  He resolved to stash some easily accessible condoms, maybe in an open box on a low shelf.

He managed to open the drawer with his back turned, so at least he wouldn't be breaking a tooth today.  Getting his hands over it was almost impossible; he had to half-stand again to do it, which he was pretty sure counted as cheating.  He grabbed blindly at the packets and spilled two or three on the floor by the time he resettled on his knees.  He thought he dropped another before he returned to Dwalin, but he wasn't sure where.  He still had a small handful of them, though, and made it back to the kitchen, flushed with success.

"What a good puppy you are," Dwalin said, pleased with Nori's obedience. He leaned down and took the handful of condoms from Nori and deposited them on the table. He picked a flavoured one and rolled it onto himself, then took up the leash again and yanked Nori's head closer so his cock bumped against his mouth and chin. "For behaving so well, here's a reward."

            Nori moaned and eagerly took Dwalin into his mouth, sucking him down as far as the hand in his hair allowed.

            Dwalin sighed and let his body sink more onto the chair. For now he let go of Nori's hair, letting him direct the act himself. "Mm..." he smiled fondly. "My little cocksucker."

            Nori hummed, hoping to encourage Dwalin to talk more.

            "Some time I want us to switch it up," Dwalin said, watching as Nori worked. "I want you to put a collar and a leash on me and order me to eat you out. I'd do exactly as you tell me, because I so want you to pet me and tell me I'm a good boy..."

            He moaned desperately, trying to rut on the tile but unwilling to let Dwalin slip from his mouth.  Dwalin would look lovely in a collar, he had no doubt.

            Dwalin's foot moved and pressed Nori's cock against the floor. Gently, just a warning. "No. As hot as it is that you're this desperate for my cock, you're not to give yourself any relief until I tell you."

            The little whimper was muffled by Dwalin's cock, but he attempted to look suitably chastised.

            He rubbed Nori's cock with his foot for a moment before he slid it back so it rested by the leg of the chair. "I also want you to fuck my throat until I can't breathe, absolutely choke me on your cock," He groaned and bit his lip. "Fuck, my dick's throbbing just thinking about it. Can you feel it?"

            He couldn't quite nod with his mouth stuffed, but he tried.  He almost wanted Dwalin's foot back, if only for the friction, or maybe for the pressure, to relieve a little of the urgency he felt.

            "I'm gonna fuck your throat," Dwalin murmured, scooting to the edge of the chair. "Gonna use you. But that's what you want, isn't it? Want me to use your body like you're my personal fucktoy?"

            He whimpered in as agreeable a noise as he could manage, trying to look as submissive and wanton as possible.

            Dwalin sunk his cock deep into Nori's mouth. He threaded his fingers into Nori's hair and pushed his head down hard until he could feel Nori’s throat pulsing around him. He held Nori's head down for a moment, and when he let up, Dwalin let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding.

            Swallowing Dwalin down was never exactly easy, though sometimes Nori could manage to make it look that way.  He relaxed his throat, humming a low tone to loosen up a little more.

            Dwalin started up a rough rhythm with his hips, yanking Nori's hair to pull him down with each thrust.

            It ached and burned and he felt tears welling up in his eyes again, but Nori loved it, loved that Dwalin didn't hesitate to use his strength.  His cock dripped precome freely on the tile floor, and Nori's idle fantasy of Dwalin pressing his face into it, telling him to lick it up, nearly made him come on the spot.  He didn't think he'd actually want to do that – he was sure his floor was filthy – but fuck it was hot to think about.

            Dwalin nudged at Nori's cock again with his foot and commented, short of breath; "You’re leaking, pet. Not to worry though, as soon as you make me come I'll let you. You want that, right?"

            He whined, pressing against Dwalin's foot and sucking on him hard.  The restraints held him fast, but he still fought them, wanting his hands so he could bring Dwalin off faster.

            Dwalin tugged Nori's hair and fucked Nori's mouth harder, ignoring the tiny catch of Nori's teeth. Through the latex he barely felt it anyways. "That's a good boy. I'm gonna come soon."

            He whimpered and hummed, urging Dwalin on for his own selfish purposes.

            Nori's mouth brought Dwalin off with a growl and he thought with wicked glee how much he looked forward to pumping his seed down Nori's throat and painting his face with it. The people at the clinic had told him three days to a week and unless something went wrong he would have his results before their date on Monday, perhaps even before dinner on Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

He stayed down Nori's throat until he was absolutely spent, then pulled out and petted Nori's hair. He smiled down at his pet. "That was very nice."

            He looked up at Dwalin pleadingly, humping his foot for lack of a better solution.  "Please, Master please," he begged, nuzzling Dwalin's thigh.

            "Come here," Dwalin urged Nori to shuffled forward and slid his calf between Nori's spread legs so his cock was pressed against it. "Like a puppy, you'll hump my leg until you come. Understood?"

            He nodded, bright red from the same humiliated arousal that had his cock already dripping on Dwalin's skin.  He sat up a little and rutted against Dwalin's leg.

            Dwalin stroked Nori's hair and hummed in approval as he began rutting against him. "You're such a horny little thing, barely hesitating to rub off against whatever I tell you to."

            He moved a little faster, whimpering.  "Y-yes Master, your horny puppy."

            Dwalin cupped Nori's jaw and stroked his cheekbones, marveling at the hot flush to Nori's cheeks. Humiliation wasn't really his bag but Nori enjoyed it so much he knew he was going to grow to love it. "Yes, you are my horny puppy. And since you've been such a good one, I want you to come for me."

            The praise made him whine and his head dropped to Dwalin's thigh as he thoroughly coated Dwalin's shin with his come.

            "Oh, baby," Dwalin sighed, rubbing soothing circles into Nori's scalp where he buried his head. "So gorgeous. You know you're just perfect for me, right?"

            He breathed heavily into Dwalin's skin.  "Mmm.  Perfect for each other," he mumbled, glancing up at Dwalin with a sated smile.

            "I have to say I agree," Dwalin said, giving Nori's leash a tug and coaxing him to his feet. When he was standing Dwalin turned him forty-five degrees and then pulled him into his lap so his legs and spreader bar hung over one side, supporting his torso with an arm around him. He bumped their noses together affectionately and kissed Nori.

            He hummed into the kiss and closed his eyes.  "Can't wait for our date," he murmured.  "I've had the outfit picked out since you first mentioned that fantasy."

            A growl of approval rumbled up from Dwalin's throat. "Don't tease me or I'll have to tie you down and interrogate you."

            Nori laughed.  "Not sure if that's really supposed to discourage me, tiger."

            "It should, if you want it to be a surprise," Dwalin said, nibbling at Nori's ear. His muscles felt a bit recovered and so he hooked an arm under Nori's knees and lifted him, getting to his feet and carrying him back to the bedroom. He sat Nori on the edge of the bed and kneeled, working on removing the spreader bar.

            "You're so sexy when you show off," Nori smiled, nuzzling Dwalin's shoulder.  "Do I get the handcuffs off or are we going to do something else?" he asks, because they're fairly comfortable and he still has plenty of time before his classes.

            "Unfortunately I can't spend all day fucking you until you can't walk," Dwalin said and he really did sound genuinely disappointed as he set aside the spreader bar and took one of Nori's feet into his hands, giving him a foot rub. "I'm going to literally die at my shift tonight if I don't get some sleep before work, and I need to go home and get clean clothes at the very least."

            "Nobody's perfect, I suppose," he sighed, but his mouth twitched up into a smile as Dwalin rubbed his feet.  "I can't help but notice you still haven't made any move to unlock the handcuffs, though."

            "The leash and collar are still on too, I just haven't gotten to them yet." He switched to the other foot, dropping a kiss to Nori's knee. "I don't think I'll make it to the gym today. If I have too many more days like this I won't have my glorious body anymore, and really, it's what I've got going for me." He nipped at Nori's skin and found they key for the handcuffs the nightstand, nuzzling against Nori's stomach while he reached around him to unlock the cuffs. "I'd hate for you to lose interest in me when my anatomy gets less impressive."

            "I'll get them myself, as long as the cuffs come off," he chuckled.  He did like the attention to his aching legs, though.  "I promise not to throw you over for a hot young stud," he said as seriously as anyone could say that sentence.

            "You don't have to do much, just unchain me from your bed for a couple hours a day so I can work out, and I'll stay buff and sexy for you. After all, I couldn't pick you up and carrying you and toss you around so well if I stopped working out." He sat back, taking the cuffs with him and let Nori get to the collar. He massaged the muscles in Nori's calves, inspecting his knees which were red and looked like they were beginning to bruise. "Sorry about your knees. That rugburn looks painful."

            "Mm, it's true, the main drawback to keeping you as my sex slave would be the potential for you to lose that lovely physique."  He left the collar on for now, honestly not minding it a bit.  Especially with Dwalin's hands massaging him like that.  "I've had worse.  Not in a long time, though.  Next time, remind me to find my knee pads before I go crawling all over the place."  He gave Dwalin a thoughtful look.  "Hmm.  You can make it up to me by giving me a lift to campus.  I'll bum a ride to Dori's after my classes, Ori finishes up about the same time."

            "I can do that," Dwalin said, switching calves. "Another chance to show you off.. ‘Cause you know I have to make out with you before you go. Have to give you a kiss to tide you over till Sunday."

            "I highly recommend you don't let anyone see your phone for the next two days," he smirked.  "I'm going to miss you _very_ much. And if I don't keep stretching myself it'll take forever before I can get you inside me Sunday...so I'll be fucking myself on some of my biggest toys, at least once tonight and maybe three times tomorrow.  Shall I send you some pictures?  Or would you prefer video?"

            He gulped thickly. "Surprise me," he said and he had to rein his arousal in, because as much as he wanted to he really didn't have time for another round. "I don't jerk off that much and I try to save it for you, so I won't have anything to send you back."

            Nori kissed his cheek.  "You can just tell me how much you miss my gorgeous ass, tiger.  And how much you'd rather it was you I was riding."

            "I'm sure I'll have plenty to say about that," Dwalin said, and he snuggled against Nori's thigh for a moment longer before he got to his feet. "I need to rinse myself off really quickly in your shower. If you want to join, you're welcome, but I really don't have time for another round so you'll have to behave yourself."

            "I'm not good at that," Nori mused, looking up at Dwalin.  "I'm going to save my strength.  I am officially entrusting you with the important duty of picking out what the fuck I'm going to wear to class.  And Dori's.  As long as all the essentials are covered, you may even select toys at your discretion."  He considered that briefly.  "Actually, for future weekends that might be a good idea.  You wanna tell me what you'd like me to do to myself while you're busy?"

            "I'll pick your clothes and toys out once I get out of the shower," Dwalin said, walking to the bathroom and pausing to turn halfway and look back at Nori. "And I'll think about what I want you to do to yourself while I'm showering and get back to you on that."

            "Good.  I'll just lie here and groan in agony, don't mind me," he said cheerfully.  Actually, he ended up falling back asleep, so the agony must not have been too bad.

            Dwalin showered quickly, scrubbing the come off himself and running soapy hands over his body to get passably clean for work. He toweled himself dry and hung it over the curtain rod before he went back to the bedroom to find Nori fast asleep.

He decided he wouldn't wake Nori up until he absolutely had to, and instead went to his dresser to pick his clothes out. He wasn't sure if Nori needed a separate outfit for his brother's place, so he picked out two just in case, then piled them on the space of bed that Nori wasn't occupying, and went to the nightstand of adventure and wonder to peruse his options once again.

Nori yawned and rolled onto his stomach, semi-awake and not entirely happy about it.  He blinked wearily at Dwalin.  "I had a dream that you arrested me and I sucked you off and then you let me go with a warning.  And your phone number.  But it was actually my old home phone number?  Nevermind that part, not important."

"Sounds like we need to do some roleplaying," Dwalin said, taking the treasures he'd retrieved from the nightstand and setting them on the bed. He went to the piles of clothes and asked; "You needed two outfits, right? One for work and one for your brother's place later?"

            "Mm, Dori doesn't like when I show up with art-bits all over me," he nodded, sitting up and investigating the clothes.

            "Right, well, work clothes on the left and Dori clothes on the right," He sat back and waited for Nori to uncover the interesting undergarments that he'd unearthed at the bottom back corner of the sock drawer.

            Nori looked through the work pile, and then grinned.  "Thought I wasn't supposed to wear underwear in your presence, tiger," he purred, twirling the panties around his finger.

            "This is a special exception," Dwalin said, watching the lacy fabric spin round and round. He waited to see if Nori would notice his other sneaky little choice too.

            Nori put the panties on first, doing a little shimmy to settle his cock in properly.  "Let's see...oho, and a pair to wear around my brothers as well?  You _are_ a kinky bastard.  Hoping I'll be distracted by these while I tell them about you?"

            "That's what I'm hoping," Dwalin said, nodding. "Before you go much further, you might want to look at these." He gestured to small pile of toys he'd set on the bed.

            He nodded at the collection, taking the plug and picking up some lube.  "Not the clamps, sorry dear.  I don't have any that are good for prolonged wear, and to be honest I mostly use those on other people.  My tits are sensitive," he said, patting one of them.  He tugs the panties halfway down his thighs and presses the plug in without any further prep, moaning the whole time.

            Dwalin knew he should have gotten dressed himself but his clothes were still scattered by the couch from the night before and he just couldn't take his eyes off Nori. "I'll just have to be happy playing with the ring then," he said, in something of a daze as he watched Nori.

            "Maybe I'll get the other one done soon," he waggled his eyebrows.  "I haven't gotten a piercing in a while."  He snagged the cock ring and slid it on with a sigh of regret.

            "Aw, would you want me to go with you and hold your hand and suck your cock afterwards to distract you from the pain?"

            "Dammit," Nori hissed as his cock fought the ring.  "I'd rather you suck me during, but after's good too.  I will absolutely hold your hand any time, any place, but if I crush anything due to extreme pain I will be totally unsympathetic."

            "I'd suck you during except the piercer would be there. If they're cool with it, then sure, why not? And I think my hands can withstand it. They've been through some shit, worse than getting crushed." He saw Nori's problem and smirked. "You're going to have a long day sweetheart."

            "Ohhhh fuck you should not feed my exhibitionist kink like that," Nori moaned.  "Especially not when you put a cock ring on me.  I am going to nag you alllllll day about this, dammit."

            "I'm sure a shift of you harassing me and sending me pictures and videos will teach me a lesson about winding you up," Dwalin said, picking up the pair of panties from the other pile and running his fingers over the lacey accents. "Or make me want to do it more, I'm not sure." He shrugged.

            "Bastard," he laughed.  "I'll find a way to punish you, don't worry," he wagged a finger threateningly at Dwalin.

            "Wouldn't doubt it for a second," Dwalin said and he got up from the bed. "Do you want something to drink? I'm going to get my clothes."

            He shook his head, starting to pull on the rest of the outfit.

            Dwalin went to the kitchen and guzzled down two glasses of water, then retrieved his clothes and brought them back to the bedroom to get dressed. He had an unpleasant stain from work on the belly of his shirt from where he leaned over the bar right in a spill but it was good enough, he only had to swing by the university to drop Nori off and then he could go home and put clean clothes on.

            Nori packed a messenger bag with the spare clothes and a few materials for his class.  He dug up his phone and texted Ori about getting a ride with him, but didn't expect a reply yet.  Ori was in class for another...half hour, he was pretty sure, and like the good little kid he was, his youngest brother always turned off his phone during class.

            Dwalin was just tugging his shirt on and buttoning his pants when he walked back into the bedroom. Seeing Nori in those clothes again made him smile and he felt like a dork about it but didn't say anything. While he was the living room he had gotten his toothpaste and toothbrush from his bag and went to the bathroom to wash himself up.

With a fresh mouth he returned to the bedroom and stooped to kiss Nori, first on the forehead, then cheek, then mouth.

            Nori beamed and threw his arms around Dwalin's neck, cuddling up to him.  "Big teddy bear," he teased, rubbing noses with Dwalin playfully.

            "Your big teddy bear," Dwalin nuzzled right back against Nori's nose and gave him another kiss. "What time is your class again?"

            "'nother hour, I'll just work on one of my pieces, though.  You need your sleep, teddy," he said, and then nipped Dwalin's lip.

            "Oh, you're an angel, thank you," Dwalin kissed Nori again, brushing his thumbs against his hips before pulling away. "I could sleep like the dead, so please wake me up when it's time."

            "Mmm, I know, I'm the best," he teased, patting Dwalin's cheek.  "Go have a little nap, sweetheart."

            Dwalin hugged Nori tight against his chest and rubbed his back and as soon as he let go he went to the bed and collapsed onto it. He got into the usual position on his side with his cuddle pillow, and he was out almost before he got properly comfortable.

            Nori set an alarm in his studio and did at least twenty thumbnails of different poses, still trying to figure out if carving a statue of Dwalin was creepy or sweet, and how he wanted it to look.  Maybe neo-classicism with a punk rock sort of twist – the tattoos and all...he'd do mostly nude, the typical Sheet of Decency maybe, but paired with some big combat boots?

He wondered if marble was a good idea, really – so expensive, and he'd be making a true-to-life scale...

Before he knew it, the hour had passed and he stretched, getting up and joining Dwalin in the bed, snuggling up to his front and considering how best to wake him.

            Dwalin latched on to Nori as soon as he got close enough and hugged him snugly. He buried his nose in Nori's hair and snored softly.

            "Awww, you big adorable man-child," Nori cooed, petting his head.  "Come on, sweetie, time to wake up."

            Dwalin groaned in despair.

            "Yeeees, I'm afraid so," he said sympathetically, kissing Dwalin.  "How can I make it better, baby?" he asked, nuzzling into the man's neck.

            "I have a few ideas, but we don't have time for them," Dwalin said, petting Nori's hair. "This kissing and cuddling stuff is pretty good, though."

            "Well I'm afraid we don't have much time for that, either, darling," he murmured.  "Apropos of nothing, what's your schedule like in the summer?  I can't imagine there's too much demand for bartenders during summer session...all the party children go on vacation."

            "I work construction in the summer," Dwalin replied. "Bar shifts on Fridays and seven to five shifts every weekday plus two weeks' worth of holiday over the course of the five months. I've been doing it a long time so I have a good system worked out with my foreman."

            Nori stroked his chin thoughtfully.  "Two weeks, eh?  Not bad, not bad at all.  I teach at a day camp for a lot of the summer – kids are way more fun than college students, but by God I'd tear my hair out if I had to do it year round, and college pays so much better...anyway, I've got a few weeks of freedom here and there."

            "My brother usually comes up and visits during my vacation and brings his wife and kids for a weekend or so, and if you like kids you'll love them because they're hilarious. My niece likes drawing and painting a lot so I'm sure she'll just love you. She'll like your hair too and if you braid hers like yours she will never let you go." He nudged Nori off himself and sat up, looking down at him. "The boys like watching cartoons and playing superheroes a lot better, which is secretly my specialty. They're always pretty disinterested in new folks at first though. Take no offence if they don't latch onto your straight away."

            "Some kids are a lot like cats," Nori mused.  "Just look busy doing something interesting and they generally want to get involved."

            "I'm the coolest uncle 'cause I can lift them both over my head like dumbbells and I'm a really good villain 'cause they can fly at me and jump on me and I don't even budge." Dwalin smirked, twirling Nori's hair around his fingers. "Maybe you can be our gorgeous redheaded love interest who always gets captured by the big mean bad guy."

            "That sounds like something I need to videotape," Nori laughed.  "And who's to say I can't be the villain's accomplice, hmm?  Or a spy for the forces of evil?  It would certainly make getting captured more fun.  We could scheme against those meddling kids."

            "Pretend to be all upset when I capture you and have my wicked way with you," Dwalin grinned, a little crooked. "Then go hobbling back to the heroes to play helpful advocate for good, freshly fucked and plugged up with my come."

            Nori turned bright red and pressed his whole body into Dwalin as if he could hide from that scenario.  "We are going to scar those poor children for life," he chuckled into Dwalin's chest.  He rubbed his hard cock along Dwalin's thigh.  "You're going to give me the weirdest roleplay fantasies, bastard."

            "I won't pretend I'm a good actor but I am definitely interesting in roleplaying with you," Dwalin said, pressing back against Nori's erection. He was warming up more than he liked and so he made an attempt to untangle himself from Nori and failed miserably. "Sweetheart, we need to get up and go or else you'll be late."

            He sighed, squeezing Dwalin tightly before he let go.  "I want it on record that I am being a responsible adult even though it pains me greatly.  Just mark that down mentally, so when you meet Dori you can tell him how mature I am.  That should be good for a laugh."

            "I'll make sure to sing the praise when I meet him," Dwalin said as he wiggled to the edge of the bed and got to his feet. He stretched, letting his shirt ride up and perhaps maybe holding that position for longer than he really needed to. But he liked showing off for Nori and really his body was the thing he liked most about himself. Plus, he worked hard to get to this point and maintain it, so why not flaunt it proudly?

            Nori watched, of course, even though it made his cock twitch and strain against the ring.  "I hope you don't intend to do much Sunday aside from holding me down and fucking me repeatedly, because at this rate I'll be a horny mess by then," he said frankly.

            "I've got some plans," Dwalin said, and oh did he ever. But he wouldn't give anything away, though Nori could probably guess quite a bit of it and he would be very pleased once he did. "Ready to go?"

            "Nnnnooooooo but I will do it, dutiful adult that I am on occasion," he groaned.  At least he'd already packed his bag.  He seized one of Dwalin's big hands in both of his and snuggled up to his arm as they walked out of the house, pausing to lock his door.

            Dwalin snagged his bag on the way out with his free arm and let Nori lead the way out of the house and to his car. A quick click of the remote and the car was unlocked and they separated to get in. He tossed his bag into the back seat and started the car up. Once Nori's seatbelt was on he searched out his nearest hand and twined their fingers together, backing out of the driveway and down Nori's road. "So what are you teaching today?"

            Nori smiled.  "Discussion section for my art history class and an alternative media sculpture class...found objects, recycled material, that kind of stuff.  Some of it is, quite honestly, crap, but I've also seen kids do really fabulous work with old tires, empty soda cans, that sort of thing.  One kid built a tree out of God-only-knows-what that she strung up with discarded Christmas lights.  I thought it was gonna be shit but it actually turned out really well, one of the better pieces I've seen come out of the course.  That was...oh, three years ago I guess."

            "Still sounds better than a Friday night bar shift," Dwalin said. "Especially one where I didn't get enough sleep. Worth it, though, since the sex was pretty amazing."

            "I'm glad you think it was worth it...because I'd quite like to make a habit of pretty amazing sex with you," Nori smiled.  Just barely a week's acquaintance and he was falling hard, hard enough that talking about the summer meant planning things together, when Nori had for a very long time refused to plan anything social more than a week in advance.

            If Dwalin could read Nori's mind he would have to agree. It was enough that he was so attracted to Nori that it felt like he would never tire of having sex with him even if it wasn't athletic and kinky and creative, but another thing entirely that he felt he would be satisfied to just spend time with Nori, to meet his family and to talk with him. Sure, it was usually ended or started or bordered with sex, but the in-between time he spent with Nori was just as brilliant. Dwalin was simply hypnotized by him.

Lacking telepathy, he had to hope that Nori wouldn't grow bored and leave him. He knew he'd fail miserably if he tried to stay unattached beyond the sex so he didn't really try. He might as well enjoy the fluttering warm feelings he had for Nori, even if they turned out to be one-sided and stupid.

            Nori, oblivious to Dwalin’s turmoil, squeezed their joined hands and when Dwalin stopped to let him out, he didn't hesitate to lean over and kiss his big teddy bear's cheek.  "See you not nearly soon enough," he said.

            Dwalin didn't let Nori pull away after he kissed his cheek, holding him by the arm and giving him a deep kiss on the mouth. It was probably awkward for Nori to be held over the armrest as he was, but Dwalin needed to kiss him like he needed air. When they separated he was dizzy and warm and more than a little turned on but he just smiled and kissed Nori's cheek in an echo of Nori’s move. "Try not to miss me too much." Dwalin said with a wink.

            He grinned and kissed Dwalin's nose.  "Maybe I'll draw you some things I'd rather be doing, instead of just texting you about them.  I'm a very visual person, y'know," he said before dodging out of the car.

            "I've got some great expectations now," Dwalin said, watching as Nori got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "And a lot to look forward to."


End file.
